


Clutch

by myrthrilmercury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/pseuds/myrthrilmercury
Summary: Marc's got media, but Pat is determined to celebrate his shutout against the Sabres.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dangerous Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653441) by [myrthrilmercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/pseuds/myrthrilmercury). 



> Flower gets a shutout. I get ideas. You get porn. That's how it works, right?

Twenty-eight saves. No one scored on him. And they came back and won.

Not a bad night, if Marc were to say so himself.

The atmosphere in the locker room had flipped completely by the end of the game. Instead of the anger and frustration from the previous intermission periods, there was levity and jubilation both before and after Marc got out of the shower. He couldn’t stick around too long, though—he had some media ass-kissing to do. 

He was just headed out, on his way upstairs when he heard the voice behind him.

“Hey.”

Marc stopped in his tracks and turned towards the sound. Pat was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed a couple of feet behind him, smiling seductively. “Nice shutout.” 

“Thanks.” It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what was on Pat’s mind, but now was not the time. 

Pat reached out and grabbed one of Marc’s wrists before taking a few steps back, pulling him along.

“Media,” Marc stated matter-of-factly before Pat opened the supply closet door and dragged him inside before scrambling in and slamming it behind them.

“I know.” Pat clicked the lock before dropping to his knees and undoing the button and zipper on Marc’s pants. How he managed to do so was beyond Marc, because the only light they had was coming in through the grate near the bottom of the door. 

“Pat, I really—” Marc began to object before abruptly cutting himself off the moment he felt Pat pull everything he had been wearing below the waist onto the cement floor. 

“This’ll be quick,” Pat promised breathlessly before giving Marc a few long, firm strokes; robbing Marc of any objections before he could even open his mouth to make them.

Almost instantaneously, Pat’s tongue was winding its way up and down Marc’s length, reducing Marc to a series of sharp gasps as his will, previously ironclad, was swept away, like sand against a receding wave.

Pat pursed his lips around the head of Marc’s cock for a few moments before drawing back in sudden realization. He paused to pull his shirt over his head and toss it a couple of feet away before diving right back in for more, taking Marc all the way to the hilt.

“Ah, _fuck!”_ Marc lost his bearings for a brief instant as he elicited a chuckle from beneath him. He realized his mistake when Pat pulled away for a moment. 

“Someone might hear,” Pat whispered in admonishment. 

Marc nodded and silently placed a hand on the back of Patric’s head.

“Unless…” Although Marc couldn’t see clearly, he could tell Pat was grinning deviously. “You want everyone to hear?”

Marc felt his cheeks flush. “…No,” he whispered.

“Then keep it down.” Pat slipped his tongue underneath the edge of Marc’s foreskin and encircled the ring a few times, prompting Marc to claw at the back of Pat’s head before withdrawing it. “Unless you want them to.” With that, Pat took Marc’s entire length once more, tightening his throat around the head for a few brief seconds, then snaked back and forth, extending his tongue this time and allowing it to slide along the underbelly of Marc’s cock as he moved. 

Marc squinched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as he felt the pressure building inside of him. He wouldn’t be long now, especially with Pat tightening around the most sensitive spots. His eyes snapped open as he placed his free hand over the one already on the back of Pat’s head and pushed both of them down as he slammed his hips forward. 

Pat’s throat opened up and allowed Marc to glide down, gripping him continuously as the spasms coated the warm, wet mouth.

Marc leaned heavily against the wall as he felt his legs begin to tremble. Pat remained still for a few more moments until he was satisfied that Marc was done, then drew back and wiped his mouth with his forearm.

“Jesus Christ, Pat.” Marc leaned over and grabbed his previously-forgotten garments before pulling them back up and fumbling with the button and zipper on his pants. “I better not be late.”

“If you are, you can take it out on me later.” Patric crawled along the floor searching for his shirt. “Hell, come take it out on me later even if you aren’t.”

Marc couldn’t help but chuckle as he unlocked the door and opened it a crack, peering outside to confirm the hallway was empty before stepping outside. Even though the light now burned his eyes, he forced his eyes open to fix his button and zipper. The last thing he needed was to prompt rumors. 

The closet door opened once more, and out popped a still-shirtless Pat. “Knock ‘em dead.” Pat gave Marc’s ass a shameless grope before ducking back inside and closing the door. 

Marc bit his lip as he began heading upstairs. If his thoughts started wandering again, well…at least he was covered by a table.


End file.
